


里番家族S01E07：呪われた男后編、恋の淵に落ちる

by shark_pond



Series: 里番家族 [7]
Category: JXB48
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:04:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 标题是机翻。CP陈斌X金威廉。里番家族系列设定参看污水厂脑洞，包括但不限于里番拔作的不合理设定，BDSM，不含侮辱意味的侮辱性称谓和侮辱性行为，JXB48百合，GHY48双飞JXB48。看完警告再往下看被雷到的不要骂我，骂自己去。





	里番家族S01E07：呪われた男后編、恋の淵に落ちる

这篇正常应该分成3章写，肉应该更多，奈何我感冒晕的五迷三道的，就这么样子吧，后日谈里再补上肉。

陈斌本以为他们只会维持周末做爱的关系，金威廉似乎非常容易相信他人，在感情这方面，这孩子像一张纸，可以随便涂涂画画。也许在异性交往上金威廉经验丰富，可是对待陈斌这种情场老手，完全没有抵御能力。  
但是情况发展不是陈斌设想的那样。  
金威廉会在中午时候过来送一杯奶茶，发现陈斌不喜欢奶茶之后改成了奶霜红茶。消防通道和洗手间一向是烟民白领们午休的圣地，但是24层往上的消防通道因为闹鬼传闻一直很少有人去，于是这不算开阔干净的空间就成了两人密会的地方。同事们开始会好奇陈斌为什么午休时候会走开了，看到奶霜红茶恍然大悟。  
这个男人从来不喝奶盖一类甜腻的东西，而食物带去洗手间完全不合适，所以去消防通道偷偷来一口，简直再合理不过了。  
他们没有想到的是陈斌会在消防通道亲吻白发大男孩的嘴唇，牙齿咬着他的唇肉轻轻研磨，然后把手伸进宽松的队服裤子里。  
“斌哥……别在这里嘛。”金威廉有点撒娇的抱怨着。“我下午还要训练五个小时……”  
他打了个哈欠。小组赛就在下个月，每个人都绷紧了神经。上午是体能训练，下午两点钟到五点半是队内训练，半个小时吃过晚饭之后，有一个半小时的自由训练时间。接着教练会把昨天的复盘分析来听，剩下的时间就看自己想要直播还是单排上分了。  
金威廉还好，只是有点精神不济。队里的辅助和自由人简直到了精神衰弱的程度，走路的时候手揣在衣兜里都在模拟按键。教练担心他们过分紧绷会出问题，做心理疏导的同时，也鼓励他们用合适的方式缓解、宣泄压力。  
对于金威廉来说，大概和陈斌见面亲吻就是缓解方式吧。  
陈斌想错了。  
周五下午的训练结束很早，每个人都表情凝重，知道就算没有集中训练，周末的时候也得多多磋磨自己的技巧。金威廉早早就抱着包等在陈斌公司楼层外头，和男人一起下楼去地下停车场。  
在车上，金威廉睡了一会儿，到家之后反而精神奕奕。他把自己的游戏本先接好，才去换家居服。陈斌平常在家就是沙滩裤搭配T恤衫，金威廉的腰太瘦了，就算是松紧带的也不适合，只好穿一件陈斌的旧T恤，那还是他和珍珍恋爱时期，珍珍买回来的，没有合适陈斌的尺码，只好买了更大的码数。  
所以穿在金威廉身上，就是oversize的男友式。  
弯着腰插电源线的时候，白色棉质内裤勾勒出小巧的臀部。  
“别动。”陈斌说。  
他左手捏着金威廉的腰，右手按在臀缝，将那块柔软的布料按下去，触到温热收缩的穴口。  
“斌哥……怎么啦？”  
真是不自知。  
陈斌的拇指隔着内裤轻轻打圈，很快分泌出的肠液就打湿了内裤，洇出一片湿痕。而现在金威廉的前面只是半勃起状态呢。手指往下一按，紧缩的肉口先是应激一窒，然后慢慢放松，讨好一般的吸吮。  
金威廉声音发抖：“现在、现在还没天黑啊……”  
“这么保守吗？”陈斌问。“上次不是中午就躺在我腿上帮我口吗？”  
“那是——”  
金威廉底气不足地说着，被陈斌带到客厅的沙发上。仿佛是为了印证当时金威廉的行为，陈斌坐回原本的位置。  
金威廉一边在心里抱怨真是个性欲过于旺盛的大叔——虽然只是哥哥的年纪，一边跨骑上去，对马上要发生的事情抱有一点兴奋。  
如果是上次那种被压制住的性爱，一定可以缓解一下吧？虽然金威廉每次都安慰队友，可是他的压力同样很大，难以纾解。面对战队粉丝们的安慰，金威廉更不好说出压力大的话，只得自己硬扛着。  
总有不想扛的一天，一直如此，总有崩溃的一天。  
电竞选手远不如人们所想的光鲜，不是会玩游戏就可以，就算普通玩家都会对反反复复进行的游戏模式感到厌烦，更何况是同一种战术磨练千百次的选手。  
太累了。  
所以放纵一下吧。  
于是金威廉跨骑到陈斌一侧大腿上，用圆润的臀部磨蹭。  
“斌哥——”  
陈斌脑子都要炸了，尽管表面上他还保持着正常。“嗯？”  
金威廉不说话，只是从陈斌身上汲取些许温暖一样的磨蹭。最后是陈斌先受不了，单手托着他站起来，稳稳当当的走到卧室，把人摔在床上。  
“今天不要训练？”陈斌压上去的时候问。  
金威廉伸出舌尖，没够到嘴唇，有些不开心。  
“不要。”他说。“周末休息，自由练习……”  
“要不要你一边玩游戏我一边操你？”陈斌把过大的T恤卷到金威廉的锁骨，露出苍白皮肤上深粉色的乳头，用指头按着玩。“我记得外网有个女主播就塞着跳蛋玩LOL。”  
“不要。”金威廉嘟嘟哝哝。“平常——都很正常，可是被你一碰就……”  
被陈斌一碰，就像是发情了一样。  
小腹酸麻，淫水往外流，根本控制不住。  
就像是那些被下了咒语的里番女主一样。  
“乖孩子。”陈斌低头吻着他的胸口，这孩子太瘦了，虽然瘦出肌肉的形状，可是薄薄一层盖着骨头，显得又可怜又能勾起摧残欲望，得养的结实点。而且要教会他不能随便跟其他人进行性接触，金威廉的直播这一周里他看过三四十分钟，都是吃饭的间隙看的。长得漂亮的主播在左下角小小的露出脸，一边熟练操作英雄一边和弹幕插科打诨，接黄段子接的天衣无缝，不让人觉得油滑猥亵，更没有过分僵硬。  
不好。  
陈斌咬着他的内裤边缘扯了下来，没管可怜巴巴指着天空的阴茎，而是让他分开腿，自己观察起后穴来。因为上周被强势玩弄过的缘故，似乎熟悉了陈斌的气息，没有什么羞涩的样子。金威廉的体毛可能就集中在头发、眉毛和睫毛上，腿毛也好耻毛也好，都不算多，干干净净的肛口像一朵闭合的肉花，等着被雨水滋润再绽开。  
“自己玩过没有？”  
金威廉要合上腿，被陈斌按着重新分开。  
“当然——当然没有！”  
“在宿舍应该可以自己偷偷弄吧。”陈斌问。“听说你们住宿条件不错，是民宿型的单间？”  
陈斌说得不错，金威廉他们的宿舍就在不远处的小区，soho户型，宿舍就是密码锁的单间，隔音效果不错，就是不会有阿姨帮忙收拾，只能自己打扫。隐私性很好，小区安保也不错。  
金威廉脸颊通红，不肯回答。  
“唔，是不好意思买玩具吧。”陈斌又说。“正巧今天闲着。”  
说着，他居然真的起身，没有继续下去，反而把自己的笔记本拿了过来。陈斌靠着床头坐下，示意金威廉也坐过来——坐在他身上。金威廉柔嫩白皙的大腿夹着陈斌勃起的阴茎，像是夹着烧红的铁棒，哆哆嗦嗦的想逃跑，又被热度吸引。  
陈斌熟门熟路地打开网购页面，找到朋友开的情趣用品店铺，一样一样的给金威廉看。  
“跳蛋，嗯？”陈斌的下巴搁在金威廉肩膀上。“喜欢普通的还是有电流刺激的？”  
“电、电流？”  
金威廉自诩阅片无数、看本上千，什么古怪的tag都在P站和E绅士搜过，可是实际运用到自己身上就——  
“价格不用管。”陈斌说。“两个都买好了，按摩棒也需要，这种小的就算了，反正以后你也只能吃最大尺寸。”他皱起眉，可能是考虑到购买数量，店铺里最大的尺码也比他那根小。  
“等会儿换一家。”陈斌说。  
金威廉胆战心惊地看着那些玩具，完全忘了他刻意拒绝。  
乳夹、项圈、绳子……每一种都得到了完美解释，陈斌说着自己会怎么在金威廉身上使用，然后把它们拖进购物车。结算时候的价格对于两人而言都不算什么，但是冲击性太大了。金威廉没有注意到自己后面流出的肠液已经打湿了陈斌的上衣，那根紫黑阴茎被他的大腿夹着，也舒服得不行。金威廉绞紧了大腿，不停的磨蹭。  
金威廉看着陈斌的手，掌心有健身器械留下的茧子。如果是这双手握着鞭子或者皮带……  
会很痛啊！金威廉脑子里的理智天使尖叫。  
但是陈斌会有分寸啊……脑子里的小恶魔讷讷地说。  
那些东西，最后都会用在金威廉身上，这是确信不疑的。单独看跳蛋和按摩棒，金威廉一定敬谢不敏，但是和陈斌搭配起来，似乎就多了不同寻常的情色意味。  
被这男人掌控着。  
金威廉身心都在颤抖，得出这个结论的瞬间，困扰他的压力不翼而飞，仿佛有陈斌撑开一个保护壳，将他和外界的一刻隔绝。  
金威廉合上笔记本，放在一遍，翻身压住陈斌。小猫咪生气了，眼睛瞪着阴沉的男人。陈斌笑起来：“好孩子。”  
猫就是这样的动物，单纯只是宠溺，他是不会感恩的。恩威并施，才能让他知道谁才是主导者。刚刚算是给了点口头的教训，现在该喂他吃糖果了。  
“等回去宿舍，要用我给你买的东西，记住了吗？”  
陈斌按着金威廉的后背，像兽类一样侵占他身体的时候低声说。  
金威廉哽咽着点点头。  
“视频通话或者录像给我看都行，要像练习时候一样认真。”  
金威廉被他顶得说不出话，只能点头。小腹像是被顶出了痕迹，金威廉害怕的摸着凸起的那块，根本就是陈斌的阴茎……  
这周像是荒废在床上，金威廉被操到下不去，连吃饭都是陈斌喂的。年长的男人真的能够准确把握住濒临崩溃的度，又恰好在其上撩拨金威廉。  
“下次会把你干到失禁，懂吗？”周日晚上，陈斌最后一次射在金威廉体内的时候这么说。“你会很喜欢那种羞耻感完全丧失的感觉的。”  
金威廉已经没法反应了，他只能张大嘴巴，试图呼吸更多空气，缓解体内一波一波的情欲。像是中了什么毒，只要被陈斌摸着，肠道就源源不断的分泌淫液。  
太糟糕了……  
更糟糕的事情还在后面，周一那天下午，陈斌把一个包装很好的大盒子送到了金威廉宿舍门口，盒子上还有一只两米高的玩具熊。帮忙签收的战队经理很理解：陈斌说这是他同事的妹妹送给金威廉的礼物，因为还在念书，跑不开。只有金威廉知道那里面是什么。  
是他和陈斌一起选的玩具。  
回到宿舍，小心的把门链也挂好，金威廉才打开电脑，和陈斌视讯对话。  
天已经暗下来，陈斌穿着围裙，在做饭，手机被放在一旁的架子上，恰好能拍到他的侧脸。  
陈斌的侧脸刀削斧凿，有点欧风，显得格外冷硬。  
“我……我马上要用跳蛋了。”金威廉小声说。  
陈斌点点头，看了屏幕一眼，继续做炒饭。  
金威廉忽然觉得委屈，凑过去说：“你也看看我啊？”  
陈斌像是被吓到了，后退一步，举着铲子。屏幕上是金威廉的脸，猫唇微张，眼尾略有下垂，委屈极了。  
真可爱。  
可是，他不是想和金威廉谈恋爱。  
陈斌咳了一声，遮住自己紊乱的心跳。  
“好。”他听到自己温柔的说。“看你。”

=tbc=


End file.
